Aún el viento sopla
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Y la respuesta eres solo a lo que significaba correr sino a todas las interrogantes de mi joven vida ¿Dudas? Todo lo que uno se pregunta hasta llegar a la respuesta que no siempre deben ser palabras,a veces son acciones,recuerdos,memorias personas e incluso la naturaleza,quizá el viento soplando en la dirección do estará bien porque aún el viento sopla.


Bueno /o/ Esto es para la semana de apreciación a este hermoso anime infravalorado por una razón que aún desconozco. Este es el día 1: Personaje favorito y mi pj favorito es Kakeru pero por algún motivo terminó tornándose KakiHai,perdónenme (?)

Los pj's no son de mi autoría ni la serie, solamente escribí este fic. Espero les guste y dejen rw's, comentarios, etc.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

_"Una vez me preguntaste que si sabía lo que era correr. Me dijiste que querías saber lo que era y **la respuesta eres tú**. Es tu misma existencia"_

La respuesta eres tú, Haiji ¿Lo sabías, verdad? Tú siempre tienes la respuesta tras esa sonrisa enigmática que empuja a uno a dar lo mejor de sí cuando cae en tus redes cuidadosamente tejidas estratégicamente mientras nos embelesas con tus palabras.

Claro que lo sabías ¿Verdad? Hasta suena ofensivo preguntarlo…Pero en cuanto a la pregunta que me planteaste, no supe qué responder ni a ti, ni a mí mismo ¿Por qué corría? ¿Motivación? ¿Qué era correr? Sonaba más a un libro de Murakami que a lo que un chico de universidad me preguntara.

Tengo la teoría de que sabías lo que significaba correr desde que me perseguiste ese día que me cachaste robando en la tienda, ese confuso día donde perdí mi dinero y terminé en la casa de nueve extraños sintiéndome extrañamente cálido ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Y la respuesta eres tú, Haiji. No solo a lo que significaba correr sino a todas las interrogantes de mi joven vida.

Fue cuando escuché el problema de los gemelos que dilucidé, que me di cuenta que la respuesta siempre fuiste tú. La respuesta a mis interrogantes no planteadas y a las ya hechas.

_"Yo también estoy enamorado"_

Y no miento. Fue gracias a ti que pude enamorarme de todo otra vez - o por primera vez- como si fuera un chicuelo descubriendo el mundo a su alrededor. Tenía tanto miedo de salir de mi zona de confort, tanto desprecio hasta por lo más insignificante…Tanto desprecio por todo y por mí que en un momento comencé a correr sin saber porqué ¿Era divertido? ¿Valdría la pena? Mis padres no querían mencionar ese tema por ser una vergüenza y sin embargo, entre más escondían el tema y reprimían esa chispa en mí, más desesperado estaba por escapar. Por correr.

Toqué fondo al robar aquella tienda pero, tal como si el viento te hubiese enviado, apareciste vibrante, emocionado y con fuerza, cual ráfaga fresca de verano a darme un respiro de aire nuevo, a cambiar mi cerrada y lastimada perspectiva a una totalmente nueva.

Desde que te conocí, te convertiste en la brisa que te empuja a alcanzar nuevos paisajes, presenciar distintas vistas…Conquistar las montañas de Hakone. Fue gracias a que siempre estuviste tras de mí que logré pasar mis propios límites, correr con el viento como si fuera una más de esas ráfagas que Eolo sopla de vez en cuando, llevándose con él las viejas penas, refrescando esas terribles cicatrices y limpiando todo a su alrededor para dejar un brillante camino que recorrer. Una deslumbrante pista sin obstáculos donde correr.

Fue así que incluso en la fría noche en el campamento pude observar con calma ese despejado y brillante cielo nocturno, entre tus brazos, sintiendo cómo tus besos cual suave soplo de amor hacía latir mi corazón y me daba confianza en mí mismo. Si tú estabas a mi lado, no debía temer nuevamente a ese oscuro futuro que veía al correr pero eso siempre lo supiste.

Y ahora…Ahora solamente digo gracias desde el fondo de mi refrescado y limpio corazón que no alberga más que dicha por tenerte entre mis brazos, celebrando el fruto del esfuerzo de todos, recordando lo que era ir a un club sin que me forzaran a asistir, convivir con los demás sin privilegios algunos, confiar los unos en los otros e, incluso, atreverme a llamarles mis amigos a ese raro grupo de ocho extraños que se embriagaban cuando un chico raro traía a un ratero a su casa para soltar un sueño tonto y forzarlos a alcanzarlo. Tú fuiste ese soplo de suave aire, de fría brisa invernal en el pueblo de Shindo o de frescura en Tanzania que te impulsa a darlo todo, sin ningún arrepentimiento, sonriendo por ello, disfrutando genuinamente del esfuerzo en conjunto y esperanzas que los nueves restantes depositaban en el corredor en turno.

Gracias a ti supe que la respuesta correcta eres y serás tú por siempre, Haiji.

Por ti pude saber lo que es sonreír, convivir, tomar, jugar, divertirse, confiar, reír, sufrir, llorar, correr pero sobre todo, amar.

Es porque tú eres la respuesta que aún corro y correré aunque el viento sople con fuerza o vea solo obscuridad, después de todo, dijiste que hay un camino brillante que nos conecta y que no importando qué, siempre nos unirá.

Nuestro hilo rojo del destino se volvió una estela de polvo de estrellas iluminado por varios astros -diez para ser exactos- que siempre brillarán para nosotros, llevándonos a la cima del Hakone, ese monte que alguna vez conquistamos...Donde nos sentimos tan inquebrantables y tan fuertes.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué haces, Kakeru?—Preguntó por lo bajo Haiji mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su recién graduado novio que empacaba para irse a vivir con él a su apartamento. El azabache se había quedado un rato viendo la foto que se tomaron hace años al quedar en décimo en el Hakone. Todos lucían tan sonrientes y felices… ¿Quién diría que el chico rebelde, temperamental y gruñón que lucía tan cerrado y desesperado podría sonreír de esa dulce y natural manera?

—Nada, solo guardaba unas cosas—Murmuró Kakeru con una pequeña sonrisa, guardando el retrato con infinito cuidado en su caja de recuerdos y fotos que llevaría cargando personalmente para evitar que sufriera algún daño.

Haiji le dio un corto beso en la mejilla antes de soltar al azabache para dejarlo terminar de empacar. Al salir de la habitación, se quedó en el marco de la puerta unos minutos, decidiendo voltear a ver a su novio, sonriendo con una mezcla de orgullo y ternura ante aquella bonita imagen que le era regalada.

Su novio era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, distinto al niño temeroso que se encontró huyendo una noche de hace cuatro años. Ahora tenía una dirección y un objetivo de porqué corría y estaba tan feliz y orgulloso de que a pesar de no poder correr físicamente a su lado, por siempre lo estaría acompañando; subiendo cada vez más y más, después de todo…Quedaba un largo camino que recorrer, solo les quedaba continuar lo que iniciaron hace cuatro distantes años.

Soltó una pequeña risa y salió de la habitación apoyado de su bastón.

—Aún el viento sopla…—Murmuró con diversión al bajar las escaleras sin su bastón gracias a una refrescante ráfaga de aire que le hizo sentir rejuvenecido y confiado.

Ah…Era una fresca noche con viento. Algo le decía que todo saldría bien, si hace cuatro años encontró a su sueño por cumplir en una noche igual, quizá el viento esta vez les traería algo mejor ¿Quién sabe? Ese día se sentía con suerte.


End file.
